


Arc of Light

by YaToGoRi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU's occasionally, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, I'll add characters and tags as I go, Minor Swearing, Multi, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Will probably update frequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaToGoRi/pseuds/YaToGoRi
Summary: An arc is a connection between two points. A singular line drawn between two separate things that forms a bridge between them, a support, a relationship, a friendship, that is the power weaved by the Pendulum. The arc of light.A series of one-shots, requests, drabbles and unfinished story ideas. Random, disconnected, some better than others, but all in one way or another focusing on an ARC V relationship or canon divergence idea. Also known as a bunch of things I wrote from one-word prompts. Will update as frequently as I can.





	1. Not Dead Yet

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble/one-shot collection woo! 
> 
> This is me trying to work on my relationships and short stories. Feel free to take any of these as prompts if you really want to. I just felt like sharing a bunch of random stories I started, I may or may not finish/extend them depending on your responses. Please send me any one-word prompts or ships you want me to include or think about. I'm planning to write a few of these so any feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysteryshipping - Yuya/Yuto/Yuzu
> 
> Prompt : Insect

Yuya took a step back, staring wide eyed at Yuzu as she approached him slowly, her eyes dull and glassy. “Yuzu!” He tried calling her name again, it was no use, she couldn’t hear him.

“What’s wrong Yuya?” Her voice lilted, skipping over the space between them, yet it held none of the warmth or friendship it usually did. This Yuzu was cold, unforgiving, and about two seconds away from turning him into a card if he didn’t do something in this turn. 

“ _Yuya!_ ” Yuya glanced sideways at the translucent form of Yuto hovering by his right elbow. “ _She’s not your Yuzu anymore, the Doktor made sure of that_.”

Yuya gritted his teeth, placing a shaking hand on his deck. That wasn’t his Yuzu, he wanted _his_ Yuzu back. “My turn!” He declared, “I draw!”

He grimaced, this wasn’t looking good. “I attack Bloom Diva with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Sprial Flame Strike!”

“Oh Yuya, you have always been so predictable.” Yuya’s voice caught in his throat, what did she mean? “I activate Bloom Diva’s effect, when she battles a Special Summoned monster I can negate the attack and inflict the damage I would have taken to you!”

Shit. Yuya only had 1000 LP left, if he took this he would lose. Yuto had to act fast.

“Yuto wait, what are you doing?!” Yuya suddenly cried out, earning a slightly puzzled look from Yuzu as Yuto took over. He gasped slightly as he felt Yuya’s body around him but quickly recovered. Taking the hovering platforms two at a time before reaching for the action card.

“I activate Action Magic – Great Escape!” Yuto yelled, “I end the battle phase.” Yuzu huffed, but smiled as Yuto landed in a crouch.

“Hmm, two on one seems a little unfair don’t you think? Well hello there, it has been a while hasn’t it Yuto.” Yuto blinked, his grey eyes edged with confusion through Yuya’s bangs. “Oh I can tell it’s you, my knight in shining armour. Still think I couldn’t have taken Sawatari on alone?”

Yuto straightened, she wasn’t Ruri. Ruri and Yuzu were two different girls. For Yuya’s sake he had to win this. “I end my turn.”

Yuzu smiled, “Not talking then, that’s fine. I wonder, if I carded you as you are right now, would I be sealing Yuya or Yuto? Or would you still be bound together even in death?”

Yuto grimaced. “Oh well, either way works. Time to die. I draw!” A playful smile spread across Yuzu’s face.  “I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Bloom Diva. Activating her effect, I’m afraid an Action Card can’t save you two now. Bloom Diva is not destroyed and you take damage equal to what I would have taken.”

Yuya forcibly shoved Yuto out of control. Crying out as Bloom Diva’s attack found home. Dropping his life points to zero.

“ _Yuya!_ ” Yuto called, kneeling by the solid boy, wishing more than ever that he was able to touch him. Yuya coughed, tried to sit up but collapsed.

“Oh dear.” Yuto looked up angrily as Yuzu walked over, “that was a tad anticlimactic. I had hoped you’d show me a more flashy ending to your show.”

“ _Don’t touch him!”_ Yuto yelled, forgetting completely that Yuzu couldn’t hear him as she raised her arm with her Academia-issue duel disk at the ready.

“Goodbye. My love.”

 

Yuto barely had time to react as the violet light flashed but he suddenly felt solid. Felt the presence of a body around him and gasped. Blinking slightly up at Yuzu as she stepped back.

“B—But that’s not possible…” She whispered, but Yuto didn’t hear her. He was staring down at his hands, at the black wristbands, his green shirt and black cloak. He reached up in surprise, feeling his lavender spikes. He was himself. Not Yuya.

 _Yuya_.

Yuto scrambled to his feet and felt his heart drop. Next to where he had been lying was a single, lone card. With trembling fingers he picked it up, bowing his head as he recognised its captive all too well. The orange t-shirt, the green and red hair, the sad smile painted across his former soul-mate and host’s face.

He bowed his head in anger, feeling something roll to a stop at his feet. With a start Yuto picked it up, letting it swing gently before stringing it around his neck.

“Your… Your…” Yuzu was mumbling from behind him. He stood, gripping Yuya’s pendulum in one hand, his card in the other as he swung round to meet the lavender eyes staring at him in astonishment. With an angry snap he slid Yuya’s abandoned Duel Disk onto his left arm, his deck into the holder with a click.

“Your, _Yuto_? But how? Your _dead_.”

“Not dead enough to bring you back Yuzu.” He snarled, “I’ve had it with Academia carding the people I care about, had it with them turning my closest friends against me. Now, let’s duel.”


	2. Forever Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fruitshipping - Yuya/Yuzu
> 
> Prompt : Music

He smiled as she finished. “Well? What do you think? It’s not finished yet, but I thought I’d play around with the semiquavers passages in bar 38 and…”

“Yuzu, it’s perfect.” She blushed,

“W—well I could always add a trill in on the third beat of bar—”

He smiled again, she cared so much for her music, perfecting it, singing it, always editing it and hoping that it sounded just right. He got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her out of her musings about repeating the last phrase before the end.

“It’s perfect,” he whispered, “you don’t need to add or change anything. It’s perfect the way it is.”

Yuzu stiffened slightly at his touch before relaxing into his chest, bringing her arms up to embrace him back. Curling her delicate, pianist-trained fingers into the red part of his hair and sighing deeply.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I just, want it to be right.”

He held her a little closer, a little tighter. “Don’t apologise, I love hearing you sing.”

She leaned in a little harder, “Thank you Yuya.”

“So, what are you going to call it?” He asked, pushing her away slightly so he could look into her lavender eyes, sparkling with the edge of tears.

She laughed, “Not sure yet, maybe you could help?”

He smiled, her laugh seeming to brighten the already well-lit bedroom. Then frowned slightly as he tried to come up with something good, “Maybe, _Yuzu’s Theme_?”

She pouted, “Well that’s not very original is it!”

He laughed, pulling her into another hug, “Maybe not, but it’s yours.”

“Well then, how about _Forever Yours_?”

Yuya felt his smile widen further as he pulled her closer. Feeling her heartbeat against his own, gentle but elevated.

“Perfect.” He whispered.


	3. Falling Flakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallenangelshipping - Yuto/Ruri 
> 
> Prompt : Snow

They walked hand in hand through the park. The overcast grey of the sky and dead of winter keeping their surroundings colder than they would have liked. The trees had frosted overnight, leaving them covered in a thin layer of sparkling white dust, like icing sugar. Their boots crunching on the icy ground as they walked down the cracked concrete of the path.

Yuto smiled at the girl beside him, her raven black hair rolling down the back of her satin blue overcoat. His heart leapt as she turned to him, her smile lighting up as she noticed his staring. Magenta eyes twinkling brilliantly against the white of her surroundings. He quickly looked away feeling his cheeks begin to burn and cursing himself internally.

She laughed and Yuto suddenly wished his black jacket would swallow him up in embarrassment. Ruri Kurosaki was perfect. From her movements to her laugh to her smile. She squeezed his hand a little harder and Yuto blushed again, coughing slightly to mask it.

They reached the lake and sat down on the bench. This was their favourite place. It was quiet, tree covered and special.

In summer rows of multi-coloured flowers scattered the ground at their feet. The green grass and heat of the summer months, sometimes tempting them to swim.

In spring the birds would chirp happily over their heads, Ruri laughing as she fed them, or landed in Yuto’s hair. Flocks of birds met them at this lake, of every variety to hear Ruri sing. Sparrows, finches, lorikeets, parrots, ducks, hawks, falcons, robins and wrens. 

In autumn, the golden leaves would fall daintily in neat circles around their bench, the light would catch, and the gentle breeze would whip the lavender spikes of Yuto’s hair into his face. Ruri would reach up and play with them, forming moustaches on his upper lip.

But in winter, the snow-capped ground glowed. The lake would frost and paint the most serene picture. It was the time where their special place could truly feel like it belonged to them, that they were the only people in this part of the world.

Ruri leant her head on Yuto’s shoulder and he stiffened slightly in surprise before looking down and relaxing into her touch, smiling out across the white of the lake. She smiled up at him, “You know Yuto.” He blinked, turning back to the girl beside him, “your eyes really match the snow.”

He flushed again, “Wait, what do you mean?”

She giggled at his reaction, “I mean your silver really works in all this white.” He blushed adding a new layer of pink to the blank canvas of the park.

“I—I…” He blinked, tripping over is words. Ruri smiled, he was so cute when he was shy. She reached up and kissed him. Yuto’s silver eyes widened but then he kissed back, passionately grabbing her around the waist. She smiled into his lips pulling back to see the happiness dancing in his eyes.

The snow began to fall softly then, the flakes settling on his eyelashes and in his hair, standing out white against a sea of black. She smiled and kissed him again, leaning back and against his shoulder, to watch the falling flakes settle lightly on the ice-covered lake together.


	4. Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Counterpartshipping - Yuya/Yuto
> 
> Prompt : Laugh

When Yuya laughs it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. It bubbles up from within him, ringing out as clear as a bell and bringing a smile to the face of everyone around him.

It's different when Yuya is sad. When Yuya tries to be happy and laugh it is strained. It’s grating and painful to hear. Yuya seemed to think he always needed to smile and it broke Yuto’s heart when he could see that all he wanted to do was cry.

Today was one of those days.

“I’m fine really!” Yuya chimes, adding a skip to his performance.

“Yuya...” Yuto begins, hearing the pain behind his voice, “Let me help you.”

“Yuto, you really don’t have to worry, I’m fine. It’s just a minor scratch that’s all, just a graze.”

“A graze? Yuya he came at you with a _knife_. That guy _attacked_ you. If Yuri and I hadn’t been there…”

“I’m f—“

“If you say your fine one more time I swear to God Yuya!” Yuto suddenly growled, Yuya flinching away.

“Yuto?”

“I can tell you’re not okay, you’re not fine, Jesus Yuya why won’t you let us help you?!” Yuya sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he turned away.

“Because I don’t need—” Yuto grabbed him, pulling Yuya into a crushing hug. Yuya blinking in surprise into Yuto hair.

“I hate seeing you like this, I hate seeing you try to bottle everything up. Your hurting, your sad, your allowed to be sad Yuya. You don’t have to be such a goddamn martyr every goddamn time!”

Yuya sniffed softly, leaning into the hug. Yuto clung tighter as Yuya let go. Let all the emotions he had held for years bottled up in his heart out in a torrent into the black fabric of Yuto’s shirt.

His father’s disappearance, being bullied, losing Yuzu, losing to Reiji, absorbing Yuto, losing to Jack, seeing Heartland, fighting Academia, watching Yusho become a card, fighting Yuri, falling to and becoming Zarc.

Failing again and again but forcing himself to be stronger than he really was. Yuto clung to the boy in his arms a little tighter as the tears fell from his own eyes.

The invasion of his home, the war, the look of anger on Shun’s face, the hatred on Kaito’s, losing Ruri, his friends, his family, then finally succumbing to Zarc as well.

They’d been through too much. Far too much. And so they cried, right there in the dingy, darkened room of Yuya’s house. Allowing themselves to be sad, and just letting everything go.


	5. The Freedom of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predatorshipping - Yuri/Selena
> 
> Prompt : Moon

They sat on the roof. Fingers intertwined as they gazed up at the wondrous glory of the night sky spread above them, the moon the biggest and brightest they had ever seen.

Yuri smiled at the girl beside him, her eyes were wide reflections of its beauty. With her azure hair and brilliant smile, she could almost pass for being a part of the sky itself.

She caught him grinning and immediately frowned. “What?” She remarked, instantly spoiling the atmosphere. He sighed, looking back down to the main courtyard of Academia. It was dark and deserted, the shadows of hedges lining the ground with twisted shapes.

Although it seemed quiet, Yuri knew all too well that down there; Obelisk Force guards were waiting, like bloodhounds to card the first people they see out of bed during curfew.

“Nothing, nothing.” He waved a hand, smiling slyly at her wayward look. She huffed, turning her gaze back up to the moon.

“There’s so many of them.” She remarked, bringing his attention back up to the sky. “They shine brighter on the darkest nights and are still visible even when they are so small and insignificant.”

Now it was Yuri’s turn to look at her sideways as she continued. “They seem so… free, so peaceful. Far above our world they just twinkle and glimmer. They are not bound by Academia, not forced to gain recognition. They just exist and are appreciated for it.”

She sighed, looking back down to her hands, to where the tiny scars ran along her wrists from the countless amounts of times she had cut them trying to escape and prove herself. The bars on her windows slicing through her skin mercilessly.

They sat there for a few minutes longer, Yuri had never had that problem, the Professor had accepted him from an early age. He didn’t understand, nor really cared, as to why he hadn’t done the same to Selena.

“Yuri?” Selena spoke, causing him to look at her. At once more the beautiful pinpricks of light glittering in her green eyes. “Do you think I’ll ever be that free?”

He hummed a bit, turning back up to the stars, to their quiet isolation and brilliance. He grinned, gripping her hand a little tighter.

“Yes, I think so.”


	6. Spelling Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pawnshipping - Yuri/Yugo
> 
> Prompt : Coffee

“Excuse me, you spelt my name wrong.”

Yugo frowned up from behind the counter at the guy standing in front of him. Primly holding the cup of coffee in his hand and tapping his foot in annoyance.

Yugo craned his neck around to see if there was anyone else behind him before pointing to himself. “Me?” He asked in confusion, watching as the guy rolled his eyes.

“Yes you idiot, who else would I be talking to? Now, you spelt my name wrong.”

Yugo took the outstretched cup awkwardly, hissing as he realised it was still full of untouched hot coffee. He turned it to read his own scrawled handwriting on the side.

“Uh, what’s wrong with it?”

“It’s not spelt like that, that’s what’s wrong with it. My name is Yuri, Y-U-R-I. I don’t know how you managed to screw it up.”

Yugo looked at the spelling again, Joeri. He didn’t understand what this guy was getting at, that seemed fine, you say it the same way right?

“I’m sorry, what was your name again?” Yuri not Joeri asked, Yugo blinking down into the guy’s deep magenta eyes.

“Uh, Yugo.”

“Right, Fusion.”

“YUGO”

“So you do understand where I’m coming from Hugo.”

“YUGO! It’s pronounced YUGO, Y-U-G-O!”

“This is exactly what I’m talking about, you see how annoying it is when someone gets your name wrong? Now, I would like you to redo that coffee if you would, and spell it right this time.”

Yugo was silently fuming as he took the guy’s order again, “I want a medium flat white decaf with soy milk, extra hot, but not too hot. You got that Slow Go?”

“It’s Yugo.” Yugo hissed repeatedly as Yuri walked away, Yugo angrily preparing the guy's drink as instructed. When it got to the important part, Yugo hesitated, the sharpe inches from the white cardboard, honestly considered writing Joeri out a second time. 

With a huff he decided on simple revenge and wrote 'Yuri' in large capitals around the cup. 

"Oi Cabbage head, your decaf's ready!" He yelled across the cafe as Yuri reappeared disturbingly quickly and took the cup from Yugo’s outstretched hand. Nodding at the spelling.

“Well done, No Go, you achieved something, now could you please redo it again?”

“Why?” Yugo spat, fuming at his name being mispronounced again.

“Because I would much rather prefer it if you used cursive rather than print for my name.”

Yugo had never wanted to punch someone so much in his life.


	7. Some Help Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collisionshipping - Yuto/Yugo
> 
> Prompt : Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy One Year Anniversary ARC V!! 
> 
> I still miss you!

“Fuck! No! Get away from me!”

Yuto looked up and frowned as the screams and crashes emanated upwards from the garage door. Yugo was, as always, working happily on his D-wheel, so what was he yelling about?

Yuto considered helping him but shrugged. It was probably a mechanical problem. Content with that assumption Yuto turned the next page of his book, taking a long swig from the cup of coffee.

This was how Sunday’s were supposed to be spent. Not doing anything and curled inside with a good book.

Another crash sounded throughout the house and Yuto sighed, reaching for his earphones, maybe he could drown Yugo out with some mus—.

“YUUUUTO!!” Yugo yelled, panic escalating in his voice, “YUTO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??!! I NEED HELP!!”

 “Why?!” He yelled back, quite comfortable in his position on the couch.

“HELP ME!!”

Yuto groaned, snapping the book shut angrily and untangling himself from the blanket, grimacing as the cosy warmth left him. In bare feet he padded to the garage, hissing at the cold of the concrete floor.

“What do you wa—” He stopped as he opened the door, staring at the sight in front of him with a mix of confusion, anger and amusement.

Yugo was perched on the workbench in attack position, baseball bat gripped with both hands and looking ashen. In the centre of the garage was his D-Wheel, missing a tyre, his tools, screws and nails scattered to the four corners of the room.

Half the shelf had been bashed to the ground and the other half lay in splinters near the door, paint tins splattering the ground with a rainbow of colours.

“What are you—”

Yugo whipped his head to him, so quickly it made Yuto flinch. Yugo’s eyes were little less than blue dots in a sea of white as he began hyperventilating. Yuto held up his hands, “Okay, calm down, what’s wrong?”

Yugo didn’t say anything but pointed with a shaky finger to the mangled remains of the shelf. Yuto frowned, walking over to inspect what Yugo was so afraid of.

Then he saw it.

Its black body, beady eyes and eight scuttling legs. Yuto gulped, the thing was big, about the size of his palm and nestled between an upturned toolbox and the wall. Yuto looked back over his shoulder at his roommate who was shaking his head and gripping the baseball bat for dear life, his knuckles turning white.

Yuto grimaced, he wasn’t going to be much help. He considered calling Yuri, he and Yuya were out at some theatre production he doubted they’d be of much help.

Yuto coughed, standing up straighter as he backed away. “Well, do you have any ideas?” He asked as casually as he could.

“I WOULDN’T HAVE ASKED FOR HELP IF I KNEW WHAT TO DO!!” Came the reply. Right, so Yugo wasn’t an option either.

Yuto sighed.  “Maybe we could throw something at it?”

“ARE YOU _NUTS_?! THAT WOULD MAKE IT _MOVE_!”

“That’s the point, so then we can step on it. Give me your wrench.” Yugo looked at him like he was some kind of lunatic that just asked him to cut off his own finger.

“My what?!”

“Your wrench, so I can throw it at spider.” Yugo didn’t move so Yuto picked up the implement from where it was lying near the D-Wheel. Aiming at the toolbox, Yuto threw.

“OH GOD IT'S MOVING! IT'S MOVING!” Yugo screeched as the spider scuttled into the light. “KILL IT YUTO! KILL IT!”

Yuto was trying, bashing the ground with the spare D-Wheel tyre, but it scuttled over his foot and he yelped. Jumping three feet in the air as the thing made its way under the cupboard at the far end of the room. Yuto made a small squeaking noise as he shivered, rubbing his bare foot profusely, trying to get the feeling of crawling legs out of his nervous system. One thing was for certain, he sure as hell is _not_ going to let that thing come at him again.

Silently he joined Yugo on the bench as the two of them stared wide-eyed down at the corner of the room. Yuto grabbing the cricket bat in much the same way as Yugo. There was no choice, they’ll just have to wait for Yuri.

That’s where they remained until Yuya and Yuri got home, the two walking in to find their roommates clutching their weapons and sleeping against each other peacefully, in a very much destroyed garage.


	8. Play Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rottenshipping - Yuya/Yuri
> 
> Prompt : Pain
> 
> Request : TheDarkOne121

Yuya cried out. The pain rippling through his body as Yuri threw him against the wall. A malicious smile etched into his face, eyes glowing like twin pinpricks of light in the small, darkened room.

Yuya gasped, looking up in terror as Yuri crouched beside him. His smile was playful, taunting, as he reached out a finger to stroke Yuya’s cheek.

His touch was soft, and Yuya held his breath looking wide eyed up into Yuri’s eyes half-lidded eyes as his finger moved to Yuya’s lips, tracing their outline. He smiled.

“What are you—” Yuya started but Yuri pressed his finger into the middle of Yuya’s lips. Cutting him off. Leaning in closer Yuri whispered in his ear.

“You’re going to have to act for me Yuya, a little show. It shouldn’t be too hard for you.”

Yuya’s eye widened as Yuri stepped away, folding his arms delicately across his chest before cocking his head to one side. A hand on his chin, calculating, waiting for Yuya’s answer.

Yuya gulped, he didn’t like his options so he nodded. Wincing as Yuri clapped his hands in delight. “Excellent, I knew you would want to act this little role. Now, I need you to play dead.”

Yuya blinked, that wasn’t what he was expecting, “I’m sorry?”

“Oh don’t be like that, I need you to play dead. Lying all floppy and lifeless on the floor. Breadth of life, pushing up the daisies, stiff, gone, deceased, passed on, defunct you know? Dead.”

Yuri rolled his eyes as Yuya continued to blink profusely at the request. “Look I don’t care how you do it, but you’ll need to do it soon. We don’t have an awful lot of time. The Doktor’s coming.”

Yuya gritted his teeth, feeling the anger in his blood begin to boil. That man had caused so much suffering to everyone he laid even a finger on. Yuya curled his hand into a fist, digging his fingernails deep into his palm to the point where it almost hurt. The pain clearing his head, he wanted to hurt that man they way he had hurt Yuzu, he wanted to k—.

A hand gripped his shoulder and Yuya looked up in surprise, snapping out of his suddenly violent thoughts with a mix of horror and fear. That wasn't him, those thought's... they couldn't have been his...

“Now, now," Yuri pressed a finger to his lips, "No need to get worked up. I won’t let him hurt you if you do as I say. Now, you need to play dead. That's the only way he is not going to feel tempted to stick a syringe into your neck. Now—”

With practiced skill, Yuri kicked Yuya’s feet out from under him, causing him to crash to the floor, crying out as he banged his chin against the cold metal. Yuya glowered up at the violet-haired boy, rubbing his chin and bringing his hand away red. Yuri simply smiled at him in amusement.

“Hush now Yuya, play dead.” There was a loud bang and a shout at the door, “I won’t let him touch you.”


	9. The Purrfect Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pawnshipping - Yuri/Yugo
> 
> Prompt : Cat
> 
> Request : @genorimax on Tumblr

Yuri groaned, stretching as he shut the laptop closed with a snap. That was it, no more. He had better things to do on his birthday than look at videos of cats.

He forcefully shoved himself to his feet, resisting the urge to open the screen and watch the tabby fall off the car roof for the fifth time in the past two minutes. He had to remain strong, stay vigilant, the cats were cute, _too_ cute almost as cute as— but he had a life.

In bare feet he padded out of the bedroom, hoping that the temptation would leave the further away from the problem he was. His traitorous brain continued its musings. Cats were such majestic creatures, they lay around, hated people, or loved people, they were soft and furry and—

_CRASH_

Yuri jumped at the sudden noise, the garage door slamming open as the whir of Yugo’s motorcycle reverberated around the house. He was back.

Yuri waited expectantly as Yugo stepped through the door. He was a mess, his white riding suit black in some areas thanks to the oil that covered it, with a free hand he yanked his helmet off, his sweaty face grinning brighter than the sun at the sight of Yuri. Yuri has to suppress the blush, Yugo had a smear of dirt on his nose, giving him the demeanor of a kid in a playground. He was so cute when he was childish.

“Hey!” He called, keeping one hand behind him, “I’m back!”

“I can see that,” Yuri remarked, a smile growing across his face, “where have you been all morning?”

“Uh well…” Yugo rubbed his head nervously, then frowned, straining his neck to look behind him awkwardly, “H—hey! Shh, be quiet already!”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “What do you have there?” Yugo didn’t reply but turned away, adjusting his grip on whatever he was hiding from Yuri’s sight.

“Oh nothing. Nothing!” He beamed, laughing awkwardly, “Just a —Hey that hurts!”

Yugo suddenly cried out in pain, causing the confusion and worry to further etch itself into Yuri’s face. “Yugo. That doesn’t sound like noth—”

“ _Meow_.”

Yuri’s eyes widened as the ginger streak jumped out of Yugo’s arms. Bounding up the steps towards Yuri. He crouched instantly, catching the small animal and smiling broadly as he felt the soft fur. The wide green eyes glittering up at him were like two of the most precious gems Yuri had ever seen.

Yugo walked over, crouching beside his boyfriend sheepishly, “Aw, I wanted him to be a surprise,” He laughed as the cat rolled over in Yuri’s lap, Yuri holding its paw in his left hand, feeling the soft padding beneath his fingertips. Yuri didn’t know what to say, he looked up into Yugo’s eyes, a genuine smile playing across his lips.

“I— I” Yuri stared back down at the kitten in delight. For once, was at a loss for words.

Yugo smiled gently, planting a kiss on Yuri’s cheek causing a deep blush to bloom across the violet-haired boy’s cheeks. “Happy Birthday Yuri.”

Yuri played with his newfound friends paws, tears springing into his eyes as he turned and quickly returned the kiss. Wrapping a free arm around Yugo’s shoulders as the other stroked the cat’s belly. Yugo widened his eyes in surprise, but softened as Yuri began to laugh. Sweet and gentle. Between them, Yuri’s new cat began to purr.

“Thank you Yugo.”


	10. Just Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rottenshipping : Yuya/Yuri
> 
> Prompt: Audience
> 
> ARCV Anniversary Day 15

Yuya smiled at the sound of the roaring crowds only a few metres away. He was waiting in the backstage to the Miami stadium, where he had fought Ishijima, where he had founded Pendulum Summoning only a year earlier.

Yuya took a deep breath, he couldn’t quite believe all of that had only been a year ago. Only a year since the Miami Championship, the Battle Royal, the inter-dimensional war. Since… Zarc. It was such a turning point in his life, and yet, it seemed so far away. So insignificant and fleeting in the long stream of things that he almost laughed.

“Yuya, I don’t think I can do this…” Yuya startled at the voice but plastered a warm and comforting smile on his face as he turned to the boy leaning against the wall. Staring nervously down at his shaking hands and purple duel disk strapped to his left arm.

Yuya bounded back down the steps to stand in front of the boy, bending over so he could look up into his magenta eyes.

“You’ll be fine Yuri. Have a little faith!” Yuri looked away from Yuya’s eagerness, hiding his eyes under his violet hair, it was almost overwhelming.

“I—I don’t know…” Yuya placed a hand on his Fusion counterpart’s shoulder. Causing the boy to once again look up.

The audience gave another roar and Yuya almost flinched at how Yuri shrank away from the steps leading to the opening of the centre court. Yuya suddenly grew concerned, it wasn’t like Yuri to be afraid. That was Yugo and his job.

“Look Yuri, you’ll be fine. It’s a tag-duel tournament after all, I’ll be there with you.”

“That’s not it… I just…” Yuya waited, and Yuri took a deep breath, “I just haven’t duelled in front of so many people before…” Yuya laughed and Yuri retreated under his hair again to hide the blush. “H—Hey! It’s not that funny… Besides wouldn’t it be better for you and Yuto to duel? You two know each other strategies better, besides your decks compliment each other!” Yuya just laughed harder and Yuri sighed, pushing the laughing boy off him.

Yuya wiped tears from his eyes, taking a deep breath before he straightened. “That’s not completely true you know.” Yuri looked up in surprise, “Technically all our decks compliment each other, because of these guys.” Yuya fished around in his back pocket before bringing out three cards. He held them up and Yuri’s eyes widened, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

“How did you manage to get Yuto and Yugo’s cards too?” Yuri asked as Yuya grinned.

 “They wanted to fight with us, besides,” Yuri looked down in shock as Yuya pressed Clear Wing into his right hand. “Yugo wanted you to fight with her.”

“Her?” Yuri echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“Apparently Clear Wing’s a girl.”

Yuri couldn’t help it, he laughed. Wiping tears away at the thought of Yugo’s face when he found out his ace dragon was female. Yuya smiled as the audience gave another cheer.

It was almost time.

Yuri stiffened and Yuya placed both hands on his shoulders, “Don’t worry Yuri. I’ll be up there with you, just smile okay? Smile and pretend they aren’t even there.”

“Oh?” Yuri flashed his Pendulum counterpart a grin, “like this?”

“Urgh, no, that’s creepy.” Yuri laughed again and Yuya smiled.

“Exactly like that,” Yuya snapped his fingers and Yuri blinked up in confusion, “If ever you need to smile, just laugh. Think about Clear Wing and Yugo’s face.” Yuri smiled again at the thought but blinked as the voice filtered down from the loud speakers.

“And presenting today’s challengers! You all know them well, give it up for Yuya and Yuri!” Nico Smiley’s voice echoed around the stadium and Yuya smiled. Dragging Yuri to the foot of the steps.

Yuri smiled, genuinely and happily as Yuya pulled him on stage, the roar was deafening, the colours almost making his head hurt but Yuya stepped forward confidently, with arms spread wide, “Ladies and Gen—”

“Sorry Yuya, you mind?” Yuri asked and Yuya blinked, but then smiled stepping back, “Of course not, the floor’s all yours.”

Yuri smiled, brilliantly and took centre stage. “Ladies and Gentlemen!” He announced, suddenly excited, “Sorry to keep you all waiting.” he turned to Yuya who gave him a wink. Yuri smiled, taking a deep breath he turned back to the expecting audience.

“The fun has just begun!”


	11. Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimensionshipping : Yuya/Yuto/Yugo/Yuri
> 
> Prompt: Journey
> 
> ARCV Anniversary Day 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small One-Shot I wrote for Day 30, post-canon basically a rundown of the whole canon series that I'm throwing on here for no apparent reason. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuya sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking Miami. It was night time. The glittering city spread out like a blanket beneath him, almost a perfect mirror for the vast expanse of glimmering stars above. The moon shined down on the sea in all its cold beauty, illuminating the slight ripples and tides beneath it. Even from where he was sitting, gazing out at it all, the great hourglass of the LDS tower stuck out like a single beacon of lights. Lit up like a Christmas tree it seemingly glared down at the rows of houses and small businesses that adorned the well-lit streets.

 

The light breeze played with his hair, whipping it across his face as he reached up to tuck a strand behind his ear. It was beautiful, he reflected, peaceful. Almost oblivious to everything it had endured. Yuya sighed, looking out across the stagnant water at the Miami stadium. To where his rollercoaster of an adventure had started with a simple challenge. A simple duel that began a chain of events no one should have had to have gone through.

 

Yuya found himself gripping the pendant around his neck. Smiling gently as the familiar shape and cold of the pendulum moulded itself against his palm. From where he was sitting, Yuya could see the docks, could see the park. A twinge of guilt and sadness rose up in his chest as he recalled the memory of the night he had met Yuto. The boy from the Xyz Dimension who shared his face. The boy whose home had been destroyed in a man’s wild ambition to reunite the four dimensions as one. Yuya grimaced slightly as the memory returned, his grip tightening around the pendulum. No, it hadn’t just been Yuto. That night he had met Yugo as well.

 

The mysterious boy with the motorcycle from the Synchro dimension. Who shared his face, who was lost, who was confused and in search of vengeance against the person who had taken that that was most precious to him away. A boy that had unknowingly launched himself into a war, much like Yuya himself had done.

 

Yuya sighed, releasing the pendulum. Yugo had accidentally killed Yuto that night. All because of a name error, because of the thing that lurked in their hearts. Yuya bit his lip. Yugo hadn’t been searching for Yuto. He had been searching for another.

 

Another boy like the three of them, who shared their face and the thing within their souls. Yuri. A soldier, a mercenary for the man known as the Professor. An agent of the Fusion Dimension and its Academia with the soul goal and desire to capture and retrieve, to card and brutally kill.

 

 _Academia._ A prison under the guise of a school. A vanguard and a spearhead for an interdimensional war revelling in the self-obsessed ambitions of a madman. Yuya’s hand curled into a fist at his side, the grass intermingling with his fingertips. Leo Akaba had created a war. A single man’s desire to resurrect his daughter costing the lives of countless others. A man whom not only failed in his goal but caused Yuya himself to become his own worst nightmare.

 

Zarc.

 

The demon within his soul and the soul of the other four boys that shared his face. Yuya’s own previous incarnation and the cause of the unified world’s destruction. If Yuya had never been able to fight him. Never been able to supress the evil that dwelled within him and the others, never heard the begging cries of his friends. Of Yuzu…

 

He didn’t want to know what might have happened to that peaceful city below him.

 

He leant back, draping an arm over his eyes despite the darkness of the night. His journey had been long. Had its fair share of ups and downs. But he had also had the chance to fight with and against people he will never forget, nor give up on. The list was countless. The people he’d met across the dimensions, the friendships he’d formed both at home and elsewhere. The bonds he’d created, the people whose hearts he’d touched with his duelling, everyone he’d met and those he hadn’t, there was so much more to the world than the city at his feet or the demons in his heart.

 

“ _Yuya?”_ A voice spoke, and he smiled, sitting back up as his counterparts materialised from nothing. Another stab of guilt. They had been forced to remain this way. As four souls inhabiting one body. But at the same time, they had all grown to accept it.

 

They sat down next to him. Even if they weren’t solid, weren’t physically here anymore. It was comforting to have them close nonetheless. Yuya smiled, draping an arm around Yuto’s transparent shoulders. Even if he couldn’t feel the Xyz duellist, Yuto looked up in surprise before his mouth quirked into a smile.

 

Silently, Yuto reached over and pulled Yugo into the hug, the Synchro duellist’s eyes widened in shock before his face cracked into a grin. Yuya laughed, reaching for Yuri. The final violet-haired boy huffed in annoyance, but curtly accepted, even smiling slightly as he leant into Yuya’s solid form.

 

The four of them had been through a lot. Too much in fact. Each had had a different journey, experienced harsh realities far too big for their age. But as they gazed out across the sleeping city of the Pendulum Dimension, out at the stars above and the sea below. They were content with the fact that it was over.

 

That, even through everything, they could sit together and watch the lights of the city, as they slowly and with small effort, pushed away the dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr : @yu-yatogori


End file.
